Accidentally In Love
by Zuzu and Miss Bei Fong
Summary: At Ba Sing Se High, two different people accidentally fell in love with each other.Can they be friends? or more than friends? Well, find out! this is a story of two High School Sweethearts eeep!
1. Chapter 1:'Miss Toph Bei Fong'

FYI: Zuko-15y/o Toph-15y/o Katara-15y/o Sokka-16y/o Aang-15y/o Azula-16y/o Mai-15y/o TyLee-15y/o Suki-16y/o Yue-16y/o

&, just pretend there are no war happening & The Bei Fong family lives at Ba Sing Se=)

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Miss Toph Bei Fong"**

At the center of Ba Sing Se City, stands the mansion of the richest family in the world, the Bei Fong family. One day…

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Hurried the personal maid of Toph, the only child of the Bei Fong family.

"What take you so long? Toph's going to be late for her first day in High School!" Mrs. Bei Fong impatiently said.

"Now give me that towel!"

The maid handed her the towel.

"Why do I need to go to school? I was perfectly happy, studying at home school, & now, I'm going to High School!" Toph complained while going out of the bath tub.

"You need to; I want you to experience the happiness I felt when I was in High School. High School's different, Toph. It's different from home school." Mrs. Bei Fong sighed.

"Get this & get out of the bathroom."

Toph grab the towel & her bath robe from her mother's hand. Toph opens the door quickly.

"I have a surprise for you" Mrs. Bei Fong said excitedly.

"What?" Toph crossed her arms & sat at the bed.

"Here it is!" Her mother was holding a red silk blouse with black mini skirt.

"What's that?" Toph ask.

"New clothes for you! Can't you see?" Her mother said.

"Hello?" Toph wave her hands on her face.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Her mother said, forgetting about the blindness of her daughter.

"Is it green?" Toph ask.

"No, this is red silk" Mrs. Bei Fong sat beside her.

"I don't like it. I think I'm gonna wear my favorite one. "

Toph opens her wardrobe & get her favorite outfit, a green t-shirt, light brown vest, & a green above the knee pants.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Toph gets a small box that contains jewelries. She grabs a brown bracelet with gold outline. "My favorite bracelet!"

"You're going to-" Her mother was interrupted when she pulled her out of the room.

Toph shut the door & put on her outfit.

* * *

At the Ba Sing Se High, a black limo stopped in front of the campus. The driver opens the door. Azula, a sixteen year old lady came out of the limo.

"Thanks" Zuko said.

He came out after her sister, Azula. Zuko's wearing a maroon t-shirt with dark baggy pants. He adjusts his black back pack with some red designs. Zuko's bangs were covering his eyes. His scar on his left eye made him look like a mysterious person. He's quiet but easily annoyed. He started to be like that when their mother died when he was just a ten year old boy & Azula was eleven.

"Azula!" Ty Lee greeted Azula.

She's walking with Mai, a girl that's secretly crushing with Zuko.

"Okay, let's go. Bye Zuzu" Azula said. She & Ty Lee laughs. While Mai just sighed.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, a white limo stopped at the back of Zuko. He turns around to see who owns the limo, because last school year, they're the only student with that kind of expensive car. When the driver was about to open the door, someone inside suddenly opens it that makes the door hit the body of the driver.

"Oww!" The driver holds his tummy.

"I know how to open the door! I can handle it by myself!" Toph Bei Fong gets out of the car immediately.

Zuko was shocked.

"Get out of my way! Freak show!" She was talking to Zuko, even if she doesn't know who she was talking to.

Zuko gasped. "Okay." He said.

As Toph walks, Zuko just stared at her. Until they separate ways.

* * *

The first bell rings.

Toph doesn't know the school yet, so she was kind of lost. Then someone taps her shoulder that made her gasp & turn around.

"I see your new here. Are you lost? Do you need some help?" Katara, a long wavy dark haired girl with blue dress ask.

"I'm not helpless!" Toph turn around & crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katara stepped back. "May I know wha-?"

Katara was interrupted when someone pull her away. "We guard her" One of Toph's guards said.

"What are you doing here?!" Toph angrily asks.

"Your mother sends us here to keep an eye on you, Miss Bei Fong"

"Bei Fong?" Katara whispered to herself. "You're the daughter of a Bei Fong?" Katara shockingly ask Toph.

"Yeah. & do you care? Well, you better NOT care sugar queen" Toph walks.

"Sugar queen?"

The second bell rings.

"May I know where you're headed to?" Katara follow Toph.

"To the geometry class" Toph whispered.

"Why are whispering?"

"The guards may hear me." She whispered again.

"Miss, may we accompany you to where you are going" The first guard said.

"No need" Toph said, then she grabs Katara's hand & they run. "Take me to the geometry class"

"Okay!"

* * *

They're finally at the room.

"You're late. Miss Katara & Miss..." Teacher Roku said

"Toph. My name's Toph Bei Fong."

Zuko suddenly looked at Toph familiarly. His eyes widened. "That's the girl" He told himself.

"Sit on the available desk, please. I don't want this to happen again"

"Katara! Over here!" Aang, a bald baby face boy points the sit beside him.

Katara smiled & sit.

Toph doesn't know where the only available sit is.

"Oh, I forgot. You're blind, Miss Bei Fong. Zuko, guide her to her sit." Teacher Roku told Zuko.

Zuko sighed. "Yes, sir." He stands. & when he's about to hold Toph's arms, Toph stretched her hand to his face. "Stop!" She said. Zuko gasp.

"No need to hold me, freak show. Just walk toward my sit"

He walks. "& then?" He curiously asks.

Toph walks toward him. "Now, go."

Zuko stepped back. She put her body bag onto the back of the chair. & sit.

Zuko sighed again & sit back.

**To be continued.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Avatar & its characters!

NOTE: This story is originally made by me, Zuzu and Miss Toph Bei Fong or also known as Cassie. Please don't steal. Tell me if you're going to share this to other sites. & please credit me.

Thanks=)

xo,

Cassie


	2. Chapter 2:'Mysterious meets Independent'

**Chapter 2: "Mysterious meets Independent"**

After two straight periods, the bell rings for lunch.

Zuko stands first among the class. As everyone was going out of the room, Zuko just stand up & take a look at Toph, while Toph was just sitting.

"Miss Bei Fong, wanna eat with us?" Katara stands in front of Toph.

"Don't call me Miss Bei Fong, call me Toph." Toph suddenly stands up that makes Katara step a little backward.

"O—kay, Toph."

Toph, Katara & Aang passes Zuko as they go out.

"Zuko, wanna join us?" Aang stopped & faced Zuko.

Zuko didn't expect that from Aang, so he was just speechless. "Uh, uh…"

Then, from the other class, Sokka, Katara's brother, came tapping his book while singing.

"You're hurting my ears, don't you know that? Stop singing. You're just better at haikus" Katara told her brother.

"At least I am better at one thing. Oh, I am not better at one thing, I'm better at EVERYTHING. "

"You wish." Katara teasingly replied.

"Stop it! You both are hurting my ears!" Toph complained. "Who's that Katara? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my-!"

"Okay, okay!" Toph interrupts

"He's my brother"

"Oh!" Toph embarrassingly said.

"As I was saying…" Aang turn around & learned that Zuko's not there anymore. "Zuko?"

"He's gone" Toph said.

Then they saw Zuko walking in to the Cafeteria.

Aang & Katara both sighed.

"You're inviting Zuko to the Aang gang, Aang?" Sokka said.

They started walking.

"What Aang gang?" Toph ask.

"Who are you?" Sokka points Toph.

"She's Toph." Aang answered

"Toph Bei Fong, FYI" Katara corrected.

"Bei Fong?!" Sokka was shocked to know that Toph is a member of the richest family in the world.

"Yes, yes, she is. So, can we eat now?"

* * *

"So, Zuzu, why are you eating here with us?" Azula ask Zuko.

"Nothing" he answered.

Mai looked at Zuko. She blushed.

"Oh, Zuzu, look, Mai's blushing" Azula teased Mai.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm out of here."

At the same time, at the other table where Toph & the others eat…

"What kind of burger is this?!!" Toph complained again.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"There's too many mayonnaise & less ketchup! What's up with that?!"

"Go & complain to the cafeteria lady!" Sokka suggested.

"Okay, then" Toph stands.

Zuko & Toph stand up at the same time, & accidentally, they bumped at each other.

_Wham! _

Zuko's lying on the floor while Toph's above him.

"Oooh" the other students teased.

Toph stands up immediately. "This is awkward" She said.

Zuko stands up. "I'm sorry"

"I guess you're not looking where you're going, new girl" Azula said.

"I'm blind! Idiot!" Toph angrily said.

"Oh" Ty Lee said.

Toph runs out of the cafeteria.

"Toph!" Katara called Toph

"Katara just let her be alone" Aang stops her.

"Okay."

"Look what you've done!" Zuko yelled at his sister.

Zuko runs & followed Toph.

Zuko tries to find Toph, but he can't find her anywhere.

"Maybe she's at the rooftop" he told himself.

When he's already at the rooftop, he heard someone's whispering.

"Damn, this is first day freak-out" Toph whispered to herself

"There you are" Zuko said.

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked

"I thought you are crying"

"I thought you will answer my question. What are you doing here? & I'm not a cry baby."

"How did you know the way to the rooftop?" Zuko asked.

"How did you know I'm here?"

"Answer my question, please."

"I'll answer if you answer me first"

"Okay, Okay." Zuko stepped forward. "I'm trying to follow you, that's why I'm here."

"Why are you following me?"

"I want to apologize." Zuko stared on the ground

"Then?"

"&, I look for you everywhere, but I didn't see you, so I think maybe you're here at the rooftop" Zuko explains. "Now, it's your turn to answer me."

"Okay then. I actually don't know how I get here." Toph stands & walk.

When she's about to hold the door knob, Zuko hold her arms.

"Don't touch me!" Toph wailed.

"I'm sorry" Zuko apologized.

Suddenly, the bell rings.

Toph opens the door & get out of the rooftop.

Zuko just sighed.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3:'Toph vs Mai'

**Chapter 3: "Toph vs. Mai"**

Toph hurried down the hall while Zuko walked confidently. When Toph's already at the room, she stops by the door.

"Toph! Where have you been?" Katara asked.

"Somewhere" Toph walks slowly inside.

Mai suddenly stand in front of Toph which made her stop walking.

"Where's Zuko?" She asked with a cracky annoying voice.

"I don't know. Who cares?" Toph walks toward her sit & sat with crossed arms.

Mai turn around & faced her. "I do."

"There he is" Toph points Zuko "At the door"

Mai looked at him & blushed.

"What?" Zuko angrily asked.

"Nothing" Mai walked to her sit.

Zuko rolled his eyes & sat on his sit. He couldn't help but look at Toph again.

"So, Zuko, where'd you go?" Aang asked.

"None of your business" He replied.

"Who's the next teacher?" Toph questioned Katara.

"Ms. Kyoshi. Oh, we have to wait for her just for awhile" Katara answered.

"Why?"

"She's always late."

* * *

While the class waited for Ms. Kyoshi…

Toph got nothing to do, so she just whistle & whistle the whole time, until Mai get so annoyed.

"Will you stop what you're doing!!?" Mai yelled

"I hate your voice" Toph frankly said.

"You're brutally frank, you know that?" Mai said.

"Yes I know, & I love being one."

Mai turn around & groaned.

Zuko tries not to laugh.

"Go ahead & laugh" Toph laugh

Zuko was shocked. He didn't expect that from Toph. Instead, he just chuckled.

Toph smiled. Zuko just stared at her smile which made him grin.

"It's the first time I ever saw you grinned, Zuko" Katara interrupted.

"Oh" Zuko frowned.

After waiting for such a long time, finally, Ms. Kyoshi entered the room.

"Sorry for being late" She apologized. "Well, let's just begin"

Then, Ms. Kyoshi noticed Toph. "I see there's a new girl in here!"

"Yes, I am" Toph whispered.

Zuko heard her so he couldn't help but look at her.

"Well, anyway, I have a question" She walk in to the aisle between Zuko & Toph. "What if you" She stopped walking & points Zuko. "& you" She points Toph. "Were in a romantic relationship" Mai & Zuko were shocked.

"Romantic relationship?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. & may I continue what I'm saying?"

Zuko nods.

"As I was saying" Ms. Kyoshi continued. "If you both were in a romantic relationship, for example, Zuko's with Mai because they're like BFF's"

"BFF's? It's impossible" Zuko interrupted.

Mai was hurt.

"I said for example. EXAMPLE, Zuko" Ms. Kyoshi said.

"Okay" He Said.

"& what's your name?" she asked Toph

"Toph" Toph answered.

"Okay, & you Toph, see Mai & Zuko together. Will you trust him or suspect that his cheating on you? What will you do?" Ms. Kyoshi crossed her arms.

"I'll kick their butt" Toph directly answer.

"Wow, that was kind of harsh, Toph" Ms. Kyoshi's eyes widened, 'cause she didn't expect that from a girl. "So, will you trust him or suspect?" She continued.

"I don't really know. I would probably suspect."

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Is there any other word that you know other than 'I don't know'?" Mai said.

"Sadly, it's not a WORD, it's a SENTENCE, Mai" Toph corrected.

Mai feel so embarrassed.

Katara, Aang, Zuko & the rest of the class giggled.

"Shut up" Mai said.

"Okay, people! Stop it" Ms. Kyoshi stopped them.

Mai looked at Toph with an evil look.

* * *

After the end of the day, outside the campus…

"Toph, who's gonna pick you up?" Katara asked.

"The driver." Toph answered

Azula & Zuko's limo came.

"Bye Azula!!" Ty Lee waved. "Hey, Sokka"

"Hey" Sokka waved.

Suddenly Suki came. "Hey!" She punched Sokka at his arms.

"I'm sorry" Sokka apologized.

"Zuko, aren't you going to give the new blind girl a goodbye kiss? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Azula teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko shout.

Azula laugh.

They enter the limo.

Then, Katara & Sokka's father came to fetch them.

"Bye Toph, see you tomorrow." Katara said.

"Bye" Toph crossed her arms.

Suki kissed Sokka.

Until they're gone & all that's left is, Mai & Toph.

"You have a crush on Zuko?" Toph asked Mai.

"No" She smirked.

"Oh really? I don't believe you"

"Why did you say so?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just obvious."

Finally, Toph's limo came.

"Bye" Toph enter the limo.

Mai sighed.

**

* * *

**

To be continued


End file.
